


SPN anime

by Mrs_frizzle



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Supernatural
Genre: Animation parody!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_frizzle/pseuds/Mrs_frizzle
Summary: This is basically a fanvideo I made (that took forever) and its an anime version of Supernatural. If you have ever seen the anime Panty and Stockings with Garter Belt this is a parody of one of there more, "infamous" scenes.





	SPN anime

Please watch and enjoy~! 

Link below   
v

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zaOzzL8ojc


End file.
